


You're Next

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, You're Next (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, Contract Killers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Obsessive Behavior, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Sophia Rikkin hires a group of serial killers to kill her father, his employees, and her adopted sisters. Things don't exactly go to plan when one of them is someone that Callum Lynch once knew.*Based on the film You're Next*





	You're Next

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning for explicit sexual content involving a dead body, strong language, and rape*

"Are you sure that you can get this done?"

"You're the one who decided to hire a group of serial killers-"

"Will you?"

"Yes, but we expect to be paid. Each."

"Of course."

* * *

* * *

"Who was that, Sophia?" Alan Rikkin asked, taking out his leather suit case from the trunk.

 

Sophia turned to face him, turning her phone off and tucking it away in her pocket in the process. With a disgruntled sigh she pulled out her own suit case. "Just a small incident at the foundation. Nothing to worry about though." She hoped that her smile was convincing, as it had been on this entire trip since they left Spain for America.

 

It was supposed to be a two week stay at a their American residence in Nebraska. Where each one of father's most closest assests in Abstergo were to join together. There wasn't many oppertunities like this one, so Sophia saw her golden oppertunity. The estates, the fortune, the very Industry itself would fall into her hands. There would be no court disrupt over who was to take charge, and there certainly wouldn't be another heir if things went according to plan. 

 

Ellen Kaye, Warren Vidic, and Lucy Stillman would come down along with Sophia's adopted sisters Valéria and Lara. They would meet their fate alongside father and all that had to be done on her end was a few tears. A few days of mourning. A few paychecks to give.

 

It was slightly disturbing considering that a group of serial killers were rather...satisfied with what was to come. But what is to be expected from those who crave and breed violence like rats in sewers. 

 

Callum Lynch was the easiest to find, his partners however were a bit harder considering that Moussa has been legally dead for almost a decade and Lin is from China. Yet they all sinply took her deal, showing no interest with the cash at first glance. Only the hunt. 

 

"Your sisters will be arriving later tonight. I wanted them to fly out before the rest of our guest did."

"Must you call them that?"

"Sophia, we have been over this. Both of them were in Texas on a green card that had long since expired. Left behind by their parents. How are two french natives going to survive in Texas of all places."

"Well they certainly did before you decided to take them."

"Sophia...enough...please I cannot tolerate your behavior if it is like this for an entire two weeks...Now go inside and I'll start dinner."

* * *

* * *

 

Callum Lynch sat inside the neighbors home if you could even call someone who lived an entire road away a neighbor. It was a shame that the couple here had to die, but the man was a forty year old who liked to fuck young college girls. Or at least he did when they had arrived. There hadn't even been much of a fight from her. Perhaps death was better than being fucked into a bed by a man old enough to be your father who wouldn't even let you cum.

 

Moussa put on a record player, setting it to repeat, before he took a seat beside him. The white lamb mask that covered his face did little to hide the scar that peaked out from beneath. But the man was still rather intimidating...or at least that fat bastard thought so.

 

"They have crappy drinks...no beer...how can a man fucking a college girl not carry any beer? Fucking shit!" Lin exclaimed, slamming the fridge door shut. Both Cal and Moussa would be lying if they said that nothing broke upon impact.

 

With a groan, Lin moved over towards them, her leather boots crunching against the glass of the broken coffee table. "She is cute though...such a shame." The comment was off handed, but nonetheless as Lin peered down at the dead girl through her white tiger mask. The little ginger was covered in glass though, but the older woman could look past that. "Give us a show Lin. I have a feeling that Sophie is gonna have us wait here for a while." Moussa said, leaning into Cal's side, but he couldn't say that he wasn't used to it.

 

Lin chuckled, a deep sounding laughter as it was muffled by the mask. Dropping her cross bow and machete on the side she slowly began to unzip her black jumo suit. "You boys always love to watch...let's give'm a show sweet heart." She added, letting the top half fall to reveal her bare skin. Dropping onto her knees, Lib could feel the edges of glass digging harshly against her knee pads. Bending down she pulled the blood soaked thong from the girls hips before thursting two fingers into her cunt. "Such a shame."

 

Cal and Moussa watched as Lin fucked the dead college girl. They couldn't say that they didn't like it.

Not one bit.

 


End file.
